A Snowdown Tale
by ValkyrieLead
Summary: A festive glimpse of Christmas spirit and joy to come, from the Cataclysm canon. Jarvan is asked to tell a Snowdown bedtime story! A League of Legends retelling of Clement Clarke Moore's 'A Visit from St. Nick'.


Jarvan sat back onto the bed, letting his shoulders slump and taking a deep breath of the cool air. A warm hand ran over his back, playing over a large, circular scar before it ran up to his shoulders.

"You're late." The voice was low and thick with sleep.

Jarvan sighed as he smiled, resting a hand on the hand upon his shoulder, giving it a soft squeeze. "I didn't mean to wake you."

Shyvana rested her head against Jarvan's back, chuckling softly in the darkened room. A single mote of flame lit the open space of their bedroom, though it brightened suddenly as Shyvana let a mote of flame play at the tip of her finger. "I don't sleep well when you're not here." Shyvana murmured, taking a deep breath as she let her lips play over Jarvan's skin. "I'm glad you back."

"Me too." Jarvan said softly as he turned, letting Shyvana roll into his lap. He grinned as he wiped several locks of brilliant red hair from the dragoness's face, laughing at her lazy expression. "You certainly look comfortable."

"You're warm." Shyvana murmured, pulling her legs towards her chest as she took a deep breath of Jarvan's scent and sighed contently. She rolled slightly and looked up at Jarvan, draping an arm around his neck and pulling herself up to meet him. She pressed her lips to his, smiling as she did. "Happy Snowdown, my king."

"Thank you, my queen." Jarvan said with a crooked grin as he ran a hand along her silk coated side. Shyvana purred softly as she gave Jarvan's side a soft kiss. Jarvan took her hand and held it loosely, looking up at the ceiling as he slumped back onto the bed. "This time of year is always so peaceful. Despite all the tensions in Valoran, all the hate and malice... every year for Snowdown, everyone seems to forget about it and celebrate. At least for a little while." Jarvan gently stroked Shyvana's braid.

"I wish it could be like this all the time." Shyvana whispered as she pulled herself up, sliding up against Jarvan's side. "I love being able to spend so much time with you..." A smiled spread over Shyvana's face as she looked beyond the foot of the bed to the door beyond. "It seems that we have visitors."

The creak of the door sounded, and Jarvan and Shyvana looked to the two small forms that were standing in the door. Jarvan smiled as he sat up. "Both of you are up so late? Did I wake you with my return?"

The taller of the two, wiping dark hair from his face as he yawned, blinked sleep from his magenta eyes. "Mother, father... Ely had a bad dream."

"Elysium?" Jarvan said, sliding to the edge of the bed and padding softly along the cool floor to the door. He crouched down next to the two youngsters and smiled. "What's wrong, dear?"

"Poppa..." Elysium looked up at the king with massive, crystal blue eyes, tears forming in them. "There was a big monster in my dream!" The small girl threw herself forward and grabbed at Jarvan's pant leg with one hand, the other still clutching a pale blue and yellow blanket.

"Oh, what kind of monster?" Jarvan said, smiling at the dark haired boy, patting him on the head and grinning. "Good job looking after your little sister, Prince Jarvan V." The boy grinned cheekily.

"Call me Quinn, father." The little boy said with a grin. "It was the name of a great Demacian hero, right? I want to be a hero! Besides, it means five right?"

"That's quint that means five, son." Jarvan said, scruffing his son's hair up with a wide smile. "But it does have a certain ring to it..." He looked over his shoulder as Shyvana rolled her eyes but smiled none the less. Jarvan swept the little girl up in his arms and nuzzled her stomach, sending the girl into a fit of giggles.

"That tickles, poppa!" The little girl squealed, though she wore a big smile. Jarvan wore a silly, toothy grin as he wiped away the tears on her cheeks.

"Now tell me about this monster you had in your dream." Jarvan said, carrying her towards the bed. "Come on Quinn, you can come too."

"Alright!" The boy bounded forward, leaping onto the bed and into Shyvana's arms. She brushed long hair from his face as he looked up at her with a wide grin.

"Goodness me!" Shyvana exclaimed, making a surprised face as she hugged the boy. "Have you gotten bigger since the last time I saw you? It certainly feels like it."

"That's funny, mother." The boy giggled as he looked up at his mother. "I only went to bed a few hours ago."

"That's obviously isn't the case, now is it?" Shyvana said sternly as she looked down at the boy, sitting him up in her lap as she moved to the head of the bed, sitting up. She patted the bed next to her as Jarvan sat down on the edge of the bed and laid down. "Now, what is this I hear about a monster?"

Elysium sat atop Jarvan's chest, shaking her long red braid back and forth, giggling as it bounced from shoulder to shoulder. "He was really scary... and furry!"

"Furry?" Jarvan said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah!" Elysium said, sitting down and frowning. "He had lots of pointy teeth, and red eyes. He had mittens and a green hat with goggles too!"

"That's a really peculiar monster." Jarvan said, grinning. "I bet he had poisonous fangs, too!"

"Yeah!" Elysium said excitedly. "He was mean and he had a long, pointed tongue and a big stick that sprayed poison clouds!" Jarvan laughed, earning his daughter's mire. "It's not funny, poppa! He was big and mean and scary!"

"I have no doubt!" Jarvan said, lifting her out and holding her up, grinning as he did. "He sounds like a monster I used to fight in the League of Legends! An evil little creature it truly was!" The girl smiled and giggled. "He laid traps everywhere he scurried! He was so hideous he could make it hurt to look upon his very form!"

"He was big, poppa!" Elysium shouted, waving her arms out away from her to try and motion just how large it was.

"You mean _thissssss _large!?" Jarvan said tossing her into the air and spreading his arms out and then catching her as she fell back towards him. She squealed with joy.

"Yeah!" She giggled and smiled as she lay on the king's chest. Quinn yawned from Shyvana's lap, wiping at his cheeks as he did.

"It looks as if you should have gone to bed already, young one." Shyvana said, raking her fingers through the dark haired boy's hair to clear it from his face. "I know, how about a story!"

"Yeah!" The two little ones said in excited unison, their tired eyes suddenly coming alive. "A story!"

"Well, I don't know any good Snowdown stories, but Jarvan might..." Shyvana looked at Jarvan with a smile similar to that of her children. "Come on, tell the kids and I a Snowdown story."

"Well... I do know one..." Jarvan said, grinning and tucking an arm behind his head. He took a deep breath and smiled at Shyvana and his children before he closed his eyes.

"Don't go to sleep, poppa!" Elysium said with a frown. "You have to tell us a story!"

"I will." Jarvan said, patting her head and smiling. "Don't worry." He took a deep breath and looked a Shyvana. He grinned and took another deep breath, beginning his tale.

"_Twas the night before Snowdown, when all through the rift_

_No junglers a' ganking, not a present or gift;_

_The sorc boots were hung by the shoppe with care,_

_In hopes that Saint Zilean soon would be there;_

_The carries were cs-ing all snug in their lanes;_

_While memories of items lingered from past games;_

_And Shyvana in her jungle, and I up in top,_

_Had just finished readying for a great long hop,_

_When out of the river there arose such a clatter,_

_I sprang towards the jungle to see what was the matter._

_As I backed away, came from the jungle Rammus did surge_

_Though he struck me with taunt I was able to purge._

_Away from the river I blinked with my flash,_

_Avoiding his CC with my Quicksilver sash._

_The cries of the support and the carry did flow,_

_Gave me knowledge to the situation down below,_

_When what to my wondering ward did appear,_

_But a four man gank led by a Kog'maw rein-deer,_

_With a quick little laner so floaty and thin,_

_I knew instantly that he must be St. Zilean._

_More rapid than highland-ing Yi did his helpers arrive,_

_And he counterattacked and exclaimed by name:_

_"Now, Poppy! now, Teemo! now Amumu__and Ziggs!_

_On, Lulu! on, Veiger! on, Rumble__and Trist!_

_To the top of the map! to the top of the rift!_

_Now flash away! flash away! flash away all!"_

_Like Howling Gales that Janna did let fly,_

_When they met with a wall, and they flashed to the sky;_

_So up along the river the helpers they flew_

_With the intent to support me, and St. Zilean too—_

_And then, with my hydra, I heard from the jungle_

_Though spinning through with quite a great bungle._

_As I drew in my lance, and was returning to tower,_

_Down the river St. Zilean came with such power._

_He was dressed all in fur, from his head to his feet,_

_And his clothes were all tarnished and beat;_

_A great massive clock he had strapped like a pack,_

_And he looked like a midlaner just preparing to back._

_His sapphire crystals did twinkle! His guise, how wary!_

_His items did strengthen, and his score made merry!_

_His smile was thin and hard like a line,_

_Though the beard on his chin was wispy and fine;_

_The back of his clock decked with holly leaf,_

_And the sparkles of magic, did swirl like a wreath;_

_He had a thin face and a non-existent belly_

_The yordles all strengthened as if by rally._

_Each was all furry and short, like a cute little elf,_

_And I laughed when I saw him, in spite of myself;_

_A cast of his bomb and his haste on my head_

_Soon gave me to know I had nothing to dread;_

_He spoke not a word, but then prepared to do work,_

_And led the way for a dive; and turned with a jerk,_

_And hitting me with the skill he did call chrono shift_

_And giving a nod, I charged forth with his gift;_

_A bomb strapped to my head, as I leapt to the air,_

_And crashing down I did come, erecting my lair._

_The bomb exploded and blew up with such light,_

_As my lance struck home and allowed me to fight._

_But not before I landed did I forget to shout from height—_

_'Happy Snowdown to all, with cataclysms forthright!'"_

Jarvan looked over and grinned when he saw that Elysium, Quinn and Shyvana were all asleep. Shyvana still cradled the prince in her arms as she slept and Elysium slept atop his chest. Jarvan kissed Elysium on the top of her head as he dimmed the light and closed his eyes.

_Happy Snowdown, my loves._


End file.
